A chuva sob seus olhos
by Fioccos
Summary: Narcissa chora por sentir falta de seu marido, e no meio da chuva ela se recorda dos tempos de escola e descobre sobre os seus verdadeiros sentimentos por ele... LN


Narcissa estava sentada na biblioteca de sua casa lendo. A chuva caia lentamente do lado de fora, molhando a grama verde e recém cortada pelos elfos. O fogo da lareira crepitava quase silenciosamente e aquecia o ambiente gélido. Seu coração pulsava lentamente devido à ânsia de ver Lucius novamente. Cansada de ler, ela se levantou do sofá vermelho e seus pés tocaram o chão gelado causando um leve calafrio. Ela se dirigiu ate as enormes janelas que tinham vista para os jardins da mansão.

Fazia mais de três meses dês que Lucio tinha saído para uma viajem de negócios e ainda não voltara, ela suspeitava que fosse mais uma das missões do Lord, mas quem era ela para confrontar o marido.

Os belos olhos azuis estavam encarando a chuva que ainda se mantinha constante fazia horas e não mostrava sinais de acabar tão cedo. Seus olhos logo se perderam em meio à tamanha vastidão do terreno, de suas terras, da sua casa. Cansada do conforto da biblioteca ela apenas saiu fazendo a madeira fria estalar sobre os seus pés.

Ao chegar ao hall da sala ela criou coragem e abriu a porta com um leve rangido e caminhou em direção aos jardins. Há quanto tempo ela não ia lá? Não sabia dizer. A ultima vez que sentira a chuva sobre sua face alva, fora quando ainda era pequena na companhia de sua irmã Andrômeda em meio de mais uma de suas brincadeiras alegres. Como sentia falta daquele tempo que não tinha com que se preocupar com nada a não ser arrumar um bom marido.

Isso ela havia conseguido, uma marido rico, bonito, inteligente, influente, sangue-puro. Todas as características que ela sempre prezou. Amar, ela não acreditava nisto, sabia que este tipo de sentimento era apenas para os tolos de alma frágil. Isso ela não era, ela era uma Black, e agora uma Malfoy. Isso nunca passaria pelo seu coração.

A chuva caia sobre o seu frágil corpo, molhando seus sedosos cabelos e encharcando seu fino vestido de seda branca. Seu corpo involuntariamente estremeceu de frio ao sentir o vento gélido lhe cortando a face.

Toda aquela atmosfera melancólica envolvendo-a não estava fazendo bem, apenas fazia com que sua mente começasse a lhe trazer de volta lembranças de um tempo onde ela não se preocupava com a segurança do marido, afinal os dois ainda estavam seguros dentro dos muros de Hogwarts.

Namorados. Noivos. Amigos. Amantes. Cúmplices. Não havia palavras para definir o relacionamento dos dois. Eles sempre falavam que era uma relação feita em cima de cumplicidade e confiança, nunca amor.

Lucio também pensava assim, ela não tinha duvidas. Eles passavam horas a fio conversando sobre os mais diversos assuntos sem se preocuparem com o tempo, e com nada, apenas aproveitar aquela sensação de conforto que em encontrava no outro.

Quem os visse assim e não os conhecessem diria que ambos estavam perdidamente apaixonados um pelo outro. Mas quem os conhecia bem diriam que aquela relação era pura conveniência de ambos os lados. Nenhum dos dois estava errado. Apenas o jovem casal nunca havia admitido os seus verdadeiros sentimentos, nem para si mesmos, mas como diz o velho ditado, quando amamos somos os últimos, a saber.

Lágrimas começaram a botar de seus olhos ao se recordar da sensação de tê-lo nos braços. Era desesperante ficar solitária por tanto tempo. Sentia falta do roçar dos lábios, da pele gélida dele, do cheiro marcante dele que ela amava tanto.

Seu coração ficou pequeno com medo de que aquilo se acabasse, mas o que tinha para acabar se não havia o amor? Aquela palavra novamente em sua mente, mandada pelo seu coração, e que seu cérebro se recusava a aceitar.

Os olhos ardiam e se tornavam vermelhos ao tentar segurar o choro e toda a tristeza e insegurança que havia naquela noite. Para ela nada tinha um sentido sem ele. Eles se completavam de uma maneira que até Merlin duvidava que pudesse ser mais perfeita. Afinal quem diria que um dia ela finalmente falaria que o amava?

Agora já não tinha como mais segurar as lágrimas que caiam livremente pelo seu rosto e se misturavam com a chuva. Com elas ia todo o peso de sua culpa ao admitir que o amava, afinal isso era para os fracos, então ela era uma fraca. Fraca por amar que ironia do destino não? Narcissa Black Malfoy, fraca.

Ela que sempre manteve uma pose tão intocável por todos, se rendeu diante dele indo ao chão de uma vez sem que nada pudesse aparar a sua queda. Assim eram os sentimentos dela. Assim ela sofria e chorava agora abrasando o próprio corpo em uma tentativa de se consolar, de amenizar a dor e o frio dos ossos, que agora começavam a doer.

Seu medo era que ele não voltasse para ela, para seus braços onde ela não o deixaria sair novamente. De onde ele nunca deveria ter saido. Com anos de convivência ela se tornara dependente dele. Precisava do seu toque, dos seus beijos, dos seus abraços, do seu cheiro, do seu calor.

Alma? Ela já não possuía mais, dês que se viu perdida diante daqueles olhos cinza-chumbo, que a sugou por completo deixando apenas um corpo inerte a toda realidade do mundo exterior.

Sem perceber uma figura surgiu atrás de si. Era ele. Lucius. Seu Lucius. Lentamente ele se aproximou dela, vendo a figura da esposa tão frágil na chuva, ele teve medo que ela sumisse do nada. Ao chegar a casa, não havia encontrado-a, procurou por todos os lugares. Sem sucesso algum começo a se desesperar. Aquela chuva retratava o que ele sentia naquele momento, tristeza de estar sem ela. Medo, de ela o ter deixado. Insegurança, de nunca mais vê-la.

Ele a abraçou por trás e lhe deu um beijo na nuca, o que fez com que Narcissa se assustasse, mas logo, reconhecesse o dono daquela colônia tão embriagante. Aquele beijo tão suave e possessivo ao mesmo tempo. Lentamente ela se virou e deparou com os olhos que ela tanto almejava ver novamente. Naquele momento ela teve certeza, ele havia voltado para ela e mais ninguém.

O abraço forte de saudade que veio instantaneamente, foi tão necessitado que ambos se assustaram com o ato. Os lábios se encontraram com um leve roçar, mas logo se tornou sôfrego. Ambos precisavam daquilo para viver tanto quanto do ar. As mãos deslizavam em meio às roupas molhadas, logo as caricias se tornaram mais ousadas. Eles tiveram que se separar para buscarem ar.

Não passou despercebido como Narcissa estava levemente corada por causa do beijo. Ele sempre causava este tipo de sensação nela e se sentia extremamente feliz ao saber que a possuía. Isso era revigorante. Logo ele a beijou novamente e a pegou no colo, fazendo com que ela se sobressaltasse, ela começou a pedir para ele a colocar no chão novamente. Com uma incrível delicadeza ele apenas a beijou novamente e ela se derreteu em seus braços novamente.

Ele a levou para o quarto e a depositou na cama apenas observando o semblante suave da esposa. Ela lhe transmitia paz. Ela era o seu porto seguro, sua base, sua rainha, sua amada. Sim amada. Ele a amava. Não sabia dês de quando, mas a única coisa que tinha certeza era que ela vagarosamente foi tomando lugar no seu coração frio e logo se instalou lá de maneira que lhe foi impossível retira-la.

Os dois se olhavam intensamente, era como se quase se avalizassem para ver se tudo estava bem na ausência um do outro. Naquele momento palavras não foram necessárias para que eles pudessem dizer o quão estavam felizes por aquele momento de reencontro após quase uma eternidade separados.


End file.
